User talk:Cyrus Arc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Dan Godwin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhellerNG (Talk) 19:30, June 20, 2010 :Sonic & Mario Fan? I'd say you're a sight for sore eyes, but I don't think that works with Internet friends. How have you been?Fairfieldfencer FFF 18:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Double S? You mean SLJ? Yeah, I don't talk to him much either. Though I do see his name sometimes pop up at a forum called BumbleKing from time to time. So your a Red vs Blue fan? I only recently got into it. Bad thing about the British liking RvB is that 9PM in Central America is 3AM here, so I have to wait until tomorrow to see it.Fairfieldfencer FFF 19:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Your ban My apologies, I realised rather quickly that your edit to Season 9 was not malicious in it's intent, that you were trying to do your best in order to provide accurate information. This is my bad, I had thought I'd lifted your ban earlier, but it appears to have not gone through. I double checked it, and you should be unbanned now.--WhellerNG 21:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Admin While I do intend to make you an admin, I've run into a small snag that's been keeping me from doing it. I've been trying to figure it out on my own, but that didn't work, so I went to the Help Wiki. Only to find that people with Bureaucrat permissions can make others admins. Something that wasn't given to me when I took over this site, I'll contact someone from Wikia tomorrow and try to see about getting Bureaucrat status for me so that I can make you an admin. --WhellerNG 04:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Cyrus I knew I could help make you an admin. :DSniperteam82308 11:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cyrus on your talk page it says you recently edited your user page and when you say you have recently become a vandal I think you mean admin just a heads up.Sniperteam82308 09:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry that was me Jman98 Hey Cyrus I think you should give Jman a warning or a block. He has messed up 3 articals all of which I fixed and he put actual Halo info on a page which bif I remember correctly you arn't allowed to do. That along with the fact that you cant have two profiles which he does in case he gets banned on one. Just a heads up and if you get around to it thanks buddy.:)Sniperteam82308 19:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Sorry about this Cyrus but I just caught another vandal hes an anon named 71.210.185.242 he vandalised the pages Best Laid Plans by placing the word cock instead of Coax at the begining.Your friend :) Sniperteam82308 21:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) A.I. assembled I really feel like I am using you but please I gave this user 5 warnings and he continues to add the content however this one I don't feel deserves a ban more like an official warning because they seem to only want to help the wiki however they keep adding McKay things which we already have later in the articals. Please just give him a warning and like I said I hate to do this. I mean I have given you 2 people in the past 2 days this being my third. But rules are rules I suppose. Please do not feel like I am using or abusing you and your admin powers. Your friend:) Sniperteam82308 23:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright good you said you had trouble finding them well here they are the anon and A.I. Assembled. Me and Raloktried to deal with A.I. nothing violent just saying how it doesn't belong here and if he continues to vandalise he won't make many friends on this wiki. The anon though we left alone because it was only one thing. Glad you feel I'm not using you. Man 2 vandals in a day 3 in 2 days and I reached my 1000 edits. Today was a very productive day for me I'm proud Your Friend:).Sniperteam82308 02:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello Thanks for telling me, but I haven't been on this wiki in a month, someone must have the same user name or hacked my acount. I don't know, but any ways, Thanks for telling me, I'll try to find the hacker for Wikia to handle. Well, anyways, thanks for telling me, I'll look for the hacker. Bye Bye! ~Jman98~ 23:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) New Vandal Caught by Bron Bron Handa has found a vandal(nice job Bron:) his name is Goranson . He created the page Apples which we also need for you to delete. Since he is a new user and his first 3 edits were on that page I would suggest only a very strict warning. On a much lighter note today was the day you left for a vacation in Colorado right? Hope you are (or will be) having fun:). As always Your Friend:)Sniper RED LINKS Red links have been of great importance to this wiki. They have increased the size of the wiki by a huge amount. You suggest that people should randomly create acticles, but no one will see those articles, because there are no links to those articles. The red links would be perferable, because people will look at the wanted page and see what articles are the most needed and create them. This would also mean the articles already have links to the article.--Bron Hañda 02:06, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Articles created by my red links: *SMG *Battle Rifle *Assault Rifle *Plasma Grenade *Plasma Pistol *Spike Grenade *Needler *Magnum *Missile Pod *Shotgun *Heavy Machine Gun Turret *Epsilon unit *Cloaking *Healing Unit *Overshield *Super Strength *Caboose's Mind *Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility *The Caves *UNSC *Aliens *Francisco Montegue Zanzibar *Robot Number 2 *Hornet *Chopper *Prowler *Reconstruction Trailer *Reconstruction Chapter 1 *Reconstruction Chapter 2 *Reconstruction Chapter 3 *Reconstruction Chapter 4 *Reconstruction Chapter 5 *Reconstruction Chapter 6 *Reconstruction Chapter 7 *Reconstruction Chapter 8 *Reconstruction Chapter 9 *Reconstruction Chapter 10 *Reconstruction Chapter 11 *Reconstruction Chapter 12 *Reconstruction Chapter 13 *Reconstruction Chapter 14 *Reconstruction Chapter 15 *Reconstruction Chapter 16 *Reconstruction Chapter 17 *Reconstruction Chapter 18 *Reconstruction Chapter 19 *Holo-Grif *Guys Like Us *Aliens, Aliens, Aliens *The Man, The Myth, The Legend *Don't Forget To Ask For Directions *There Goes The Neighborhood *And many more My Ban Thanks for the greeting Cyrus.I wish to ask for your help, WhellerNG has banned my account,Soldier Jean when I made the mistake of adding information of Church's connection to Epsilon to his page.I had no knowledge that no one was suppose to that information that information and when I tried to explain my mistake to WhellerNG he blocked me even further.He has gone corrupt.Please help.Legendary Soldier 22:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I owe you one.Legendary Soldier 22:56, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yea I mean Jean here deserves their account back they realized what they did wrong and said they wouldnt do it again also there was no fair warning or reason for the block. I've of course tried but Wheller tends to either ignore me or just not care enough to respond Your Friend:) Sniperteam82308 23:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) You have my gratitude.I promise to repay for what you've done for me,just ask and I will help.Soldier Jean 23:01, October 31, 2010 (UTC) That would be great thanks.I'll owe you again.Soldier Jean 23:34, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Cyrus you are a true friend.I know we have known each other for just a short time but I consider you a friend.I promise to repay you for your help.Soldier Jean 00:03, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Cyrus you should be careful.Wheller might try to get you demoted and banned for going against him.Make a back up account for yourself just in case something like that happens.Soldier Jean 00:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry guys it was a nonexistent section of the page I added it but I will not be the noominator that I suppose is where my digital balls drop I suppose.Sniperteam82308 00:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea but that is why we are working to end his rein right. So I'll nominate him unless anyone else wants to. Anyway he will be banning three of the best users here me you and Jean. And Im sure Bron will join us when he gets back from his ban.Sniperteam82308 00:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC)